All Halliwell's Eve
All Halliwell's Eve is the 4th episode of the third season and the 48th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The sisters are getting ready to celebrate Halloween, when the Grimlocks return from the dead to seek revenge on the Halliwells. When the Grimlocks start to attack the house, the girls are sent through a time vortex that lands them in Virginia during late 1670, leaving Leo and Darryl to fight off the Grimlocks until their return. In the past, the sisters learn that a good coven of witches summoned them to help rescue a young woman, who is due to give birth to a magical child at midnight. But the mother is being held in the home of an evil witch who Cole travels to the past to help. The sisters rescue the woman and the child and later discover that the child is Melinda Warren, founder of their line. Is Cole the demon behind the time vortex? Could this be a lead to the Triad? Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Darryl Morris *Kava *Janor *'Ruth Cobb' *'Eva' *'Micah/Mitch' *'Charlotte Warren' *'Sally' Magical Notes 'Potions' 'Powers' 'Artifacts' Notes thumb|300px|right|A Behind the Scene's video of All Halliwell's Eve * The WB used the promo title "A Charmed Halloween" for this episode. * Prue doesn’t use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn’t use Premonition or Levitation. * This is the first time we see the girls wear Halloween costumes. Prue dresses as a witch of nature, Piper dresses as Glenda from The Wizard of Oz, and Phoebe dresses as Elvira. * The coven was able to summon the Charmed Ones with the help of the Elders. * Prue asks Piper, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" which is a reference to Glinda's first line in "The Wizard of Oz". Later when the Charmed Ones arive in 1670, Piper says "We are not in Kansas anymore!" as another reference to The Wizard of Oz. * Until "Kill Billie Vol. 1", this had been the only time the Charmed Ones were shown to celebrate Halloween in the series. However, they do celebrate it in the novel Trickery Treat. * Grimlocks were said to have whirling red eyes in two separate episodes. They are whirling until they absorb a child's sight, then they turn black. *Most of this episode was filmed on August 24-25, 2000. * After being saved by Micah the first time, Prue asked "Who was that masked man?" This was uttered again by Phoebe in Season 5 episode Witches In Tights. * Leo is able to vanquish the Grimlocks with a potion; proving that Whitelighters have potion-making abilities. * This episode shows the mother of Melinda Warren, Charlotte. * The location where the sisters appear after exiting the time portal (in a field), is the same location used for the episode 'Apocalypse Not ' where the horsemen appear to meet Phoebe and Piper. * This episode shows that Phoebe's true love's name starts with a 'C'. Naturally, at this point, one would think it was Cole Turner. Instead, in the series finale Forever Charmed, Phoebe married a Cupid nicknamed Coop. It is unknown whether the Coop character was named with this in mind, or whether it was just a coincidence. Phoebe also dated a man named Clay while she was in New York who reappeared in her life in the Season 1 episode Feats Of Clay. * Piper is able to channel her freezing power through her wand instead of her hands, which is something she never displays again. * Leo vanquishes a Grimlock here despite Whitelighters normally being barred from killing. He may have made an exception as he, Darryl and the neighborhood kids were in danger and the Charmed Ones weren't there. * Darryl says that the Grimlocks are the first demons he's ever seen, besides "the blonde with the freaky tongue" (the Succubus); ironically, Grimlocks were Andy's first demons too. * It is implied that Phoebe herself might have started the whole present day image of witches in popular culture: black-clad crones on broomsticks. * Ruth is the only evil witch depicted during the series' run who wasn't either vanquished or stripped of her powers. * Ruth is called "Rita" on the French audio track. * Cole opens up a swirling red time portal in the ground, via a potion. This is only one of the two occasions where a potion has been made to achieve time travel. * When the Charmed Ones went back in time in "That '70s Episode", they did not have any connection to being magical, though this was explained by the fact their younger selves had powers and only one set of sisters can be magical in the same time. However, it is shown that in this episode, they are innately magical. * Prue loses her powers for sixth time in this episode. * Piper and Phoebe lose their powers for fifth time in this episode. * At the beginning of the episode it is revealed that Darryl does not know of Leo's background or Whitelighter status yet. * Piper's comment on possessing a great credit card is something Prue said about Phoebe to Melinda Warren in "The Witch is Back". * The Grimlocks are seen blinding Darryl whereas previously they have only ever stolen children's sight. * The first time the Charmed Ones fought the Grimlocks, it was also the first time Prue telekinetically flung a potion at a demon. In this episode, the second time they face the Grimlocks, Prue similarly flings the potion to vanquish the last Grimlock. * We learn that Cole's demon name is Belthazor. * This episode scored 6.5 million viewers. Glitches * Darryl lost his sight until Leo healed his eyes, but in "Out of Sight", victims of the Grimlocks gained their sight back when they were vanquished. * When Eva teaches the Charmed Ones the forgotten knowledge, Prue and Piper can be seen in the back talking to each other, Piper pointing to something on Prue's face. Presumably, Shannen and Holly were chatting while waiting until they had to say their lines. * When Prue uses Telekinesis on the Grimlocks and throws them away, their pants go up a bit and you can clearly see their skin isn't white, but normal. *When Micah is killed by Cole, Cole is standing behind him when Cole drops the dagger it is shown to have moved up to Micah's right shoulder. *When Phoebe is talking about the stereotypical image of witches as hags, she holds up a carton image with the direction of the broom on which the witch is to the left but when we cut to Piper and then back to Phoebe, it is in the opposite direction. Quotes Phoebe: So you're an angel. Cole (about his costume): This? No, not really. Phoebe: That's okay. Neither am I. Leo' ': "Grimlocks: underground demons who are sensitive to light and steal children's sight so they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it". Darryl:' That snake-tongued blonde is looking better and better. ''(Doorbell rings and Phoebe answers the door) 'Grimlock: ' Trick or treat. 'Phoebe: '''Oh my God, that is so weird. They look just like the Grim . . . whoa ho ho! Episode Stills 304a.jpg 304b.jpg 304c.jpg 304d.jpg 304e.jpg Evils thumb|300px|right #Janor #Kava #Ruth Cobb Vanquishes #Leo pours a vanquishing potion on Kava #Prue telekinetically throws a vanquishing potion in Janor's face. International Titles *'Portuguese: A Noite das Bruxas Halliwell (The Halliwell's Halloween) *'French:' Halloween Chez Les Halliwell (Halloween at The Halliwells) *'Polish:' Podróż do przeszłości (Journey to the past) *'Czech:' Halloween sester Halliwellových (Sisters Halliwell's Halloween) *'Russian:' Zatcharovannyy Khellouin'' (Charmed Halloween)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' La noche de las Halliwell (The Night of The Halliwells) *'Spanish (Latin America):' La víspera de todas las Halliwell (The Eve of All The Halliwells) *'Serbian:' Halivelova noć veštica (Halliwell's Halloween) *'Hebrew:' leil col ha-kdoshoth (All Saintesses' Eve) *'Italian:' La Notte delle Halliwell (The Night of The Halliwells) *'German: '''Das Zeitportal ''(The Time Portal) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3